Turning back the clock
by missy-history
Summary: Years ago Jasper made a promise. A promise to his little sister that he couldn't keep due to tuning into a vampire. Now years later fate has passed him the chance to fullfill it. Maybe luck was on his side, Maybe he could turn back the clocks, maybe he can learn to love and look after his little vampire sister once more.
1. Chapter 1

**I forgot to mention this when I first uploaded but there has been confusion over the flash backs ( now in italics)and lack of a texas accent also i havn't revealed yet how she was chanded and obviously shes still human if shes bleeding! ****sorry to those already read/reading this. not that im stopping you**

**Next chapter will be in Jaspers POV. I've never really changed point of views if but it's only for a bit the rest will be in Esters POV**

**- MISSY**

* * *

Two hours. That's all it took for me to have full control over my thirst. The fiery burning sensation had died down, but that pain-that longing, is nothing compared to the frenzy that begins deep within my empty soul. The metallic, rusty taste appears to release the beast within me. My eyes simply glowed in contempt. I though it wouldn't last long but somehow, deep down I knew I would never need or want to taste a human's blood again.

I felt the rapist fall limp under my weight. I knew he was gone, I knew he was drained. I left him in the dingy alleyway behind the only bookstore in Houston. The only evidence of me being there were the two puncture marks where I had previously sunk my teeth into his neck.

I smiled sadly to myself, my family thought I was human and dead probably. But I'm not, I'm the undead. But I won't let that change me. In truth I've been dead inside since Jasper left for the army. I knew it was his duty as a man to go and fight. But he was my best friend, my comforter, my hero, my big brother.

He was always the one to step in on papa's drunken rants. He took every cut, every bruise, every object lobbed at him in his stride, I admired him for that. He would always make sure the attention was on him and not on me. But the day he left I lost more than a brother. I lost protection.

It was just the odd slap at first but I admit I didn't handle the situation as well as Jasper did and would have. I refused to hide the cuts and bruises he gave me in the hope that someone would see them and take me away to a sanctuary (even though this made Papa more agitated). No one came. The only person who ever stood up for me was Jasper and now he's gone.

One day during luncheon I thought all was okay; that all was safe. Oh how I was wrong.

_"Papa, have you heard from Jasper?"_

_"What did you just say?" He boomed_

_"N nn Nothing!" I stuttered out._

_"I thought so. A little wench like you wouldn't dare hold such conversation with your superior. Now make yourself useful clear the table." I whimpered slightly, I knew if I wasn't careful there would be hell to pay. But I was shaking so much I dropped his plate. Everything seemed to slow down after that. I watched helplessly as it fell to the floor and shattered into a million pieces. He leapt up and grabbed me by my hair making me yelp in pain._

_"Look at what you did girlie!" He shouted as he shoved my face in to the remains of the plate (cutting my lip in the process) I felt the blood pour into my mouth._

_"Papa please, please stop!" I choked out. He then pulled my hair back so I looked into his cold unfeeling eyes._

_"Don't you ever call me Papa," He sneered at me before he smashed my forehead into the floor "as far as I'm concerned I own you -all of you." He yanked my dress up and came down, Hard._

Soon this became a regular occurrence. I learnt it was over quicker if I didn't make any noise. I had to constantly bite my tongue just to stop whimpering let alone screaming. He always locked me in my room if I was lucky but usually it was the cupboard. The four grubby walls ever closing in on me. I was only let out to cook and clean. I would walk around everywhere in fear constantly in case I did the slightest thing wrong. I could never tell though if or when he would rape me again. The minutes turned to hours and the hours into days. Always the same. Never changing. But I remember one thing; the only thing getting me through this was my brother and his promise.

_He was looking at me with guilt and sorrow in his eyes. It was his dream. He always wanted to be a soldier and I had no right to stop him._

_"Esther don't cry. Please don't cry. Everything will be okay." He soothed kneeling down to my height. Not that I was short, in fact I'm far from it. Jasper was just tall. He pulled me into a big bear hug and whispered "Whatever happens, wherever I am. I'll always be there for you. I won't let anyone hurt you. When I come back I'll take you away-far away-Where nothing can touch you. I promise." I felt him slip something into my pocket but I was too busy sobbing to care. He kissed my forehead in a calming gesture. "See y'all soon darlin' " He spoke - the wind making him seem out of reach already. I watched as he clambered onto his horse with such grace and disappear into the evening shadows._

_I remembered he put something into my pocket. I dug my pale hand into the deep lining and grasped a cool object and pulled it into the light. I saw the most beautiful locket I ever set my eyes on. I slipped my thumb nail in and opened the clasp. The sight before me made me smile. It was a picture of me and Jasper by our secluded spot near the lake. I took the locket and held it to my heart._

_Sighing I said " I love you Jazz come back soon."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashbacks within a flashback will be underlined. Thanks for the review an followers. Heres the next chapter hope you enjoy and continue to review!**

**MISSY**

* * *

_I Can't belive what I've just done! I've left her in the hands of that monster we call a father. But its the only way. Everyone knows the fastest way to make money in Texas is working up the ranks in the army or marrying into a rich family however I'm not doing that. Besides I've always wanted o fight. When I get back I'll buy a house somewhere far away so my little sister can at least have a few months a decent childhood._

_It wasn't always like this, when mother was around, father was a bubbly man. Especially when his little princess was born a year after me. He used to spoil her rotten. But when mother died of mitral stenosis(heart valve problem) - he blamed her._

_But she never did anything wrong. My sister was at the creek getting water for mother but when she returned - Mother had passed on. Ester never was fond of blood she still wakes up screaming at the image of mother sprawled out on her bed blood pouring out her mouth. When that happens it just reminds me of how innocent, pure and sweet she is._

_He always came home drunk after that. Seeming to be driven mad with grief, neglecting his children only speaking when ordering them around like slaves. Ester never gave up hope though. Always continuing to see the saint she remembers. I personally can't believe our neighbours are oblivious to what's happening. We soon learnt it is best to avoid him in that state. However delaying the inevitable only makes it worse._

I felt the crack of his belt come thrashing down against my back for the fifth time. But I bit down on my lip (causing blood to flow into my mouth) Better me than Ester right? But I won't give him the satisfaction of seeing me in pain.

Colapsing to the floor due to one more beating. He started kicking me in the stomach odering me to get up in his deafly cackle. The still healing wounds from the time he threw mothers favourite urn at me ripped open yet again. I could feel the sting of the burns, brusies and cuts they where the only things showing me I was still alive. I wincened in pain.

Stumbleing to my feet again I looked the man I used to call father in the eye silently asking "What next?". He just stared at me in disgust before spittiing out "Clean this up," whilst storming out stamming the door behind him. I watched the dust settle. Floating, Danceing, free in the air surrounding me. i was so deep in my selfwallowing i jumped five feet when i heard my sisters voice.

"Does that happen often Jasper?" she asked me in what she hopes is a calm voice but the one solitary tear taught me all i wanted to know. Plus the fact that here voice quiverd and broke towards the end. I can sense shes scared and angrey. She brushed the blond curls i was hiding behind out of my eyes. Shes asking-begging- for the truth. I feel her gives me the confidence to speak.

"Yes," I state simply "How much did you see?" I hoped she'd never see that. Esters to pure and innocent. I don't want her scared like me.

"All of it." I pull her into the safety of my arms. She starts sobbing and clawing at my shirt. "Why? Why didn't you tell me?" She croaked out.

I couldn't answer. I was protecting her I guess. I don't know how but I could always tell when father way on the verge of his breaking point so when I felt this I sent Ester out on a chore. I guess I didn't want her to be controlled like me. Shivering in the shadows was the old me. Im tired of being controlled. But I have a plan. An escape plan.

Oh how I was wrong. I was controlled by father and now Maria as well.

It was when I stayed behind to see if anyone was left in Galveston. I was sitting upright and proudly on my horse. I suppose it could be something due to the fact that I had recently been appointed as the youngest major in texas.

upon spotting three shiloettes in the distence I rode over to them. As I drew nearer the shadowy outlines turned into three beautiful women. They turned as one and upon seeing me started whispering to each other. Far too soft and far too fast for my ears. They all looked remarkably simalar and yet the difference between them made it clear the wernt blood related. The middle women turned to face me the moonlight was still provideing a ghostlike alure around them.

" Me and my sisters have come to a decision." A harsh and yet melodic voice spoke.

Adding further to my confusion the pair that had now fitted themselves in some sort of formation spoke up.

"I dont think we will be able to control ourselves." The short brown-haired one spoke

"He's to valuble to lose," the fair haired one supplemented. Then suddenly with their words still linguring in the cold evening air- they were gone.

"Sorry." the remaining dark haired women spoke before she forcefully stode towards me. I felt something sharpe pirce deeply in my neck. Succoming to the ignited blaize now roaming around my body, the two red orbs were the last things I saw.

Three pain filled days passed and gasping my last gulp of air my back arched. Ten seconds, Twenty seconds, Fifty seconds. Thats how long I've held my breath now I should be stuggling, choking for air. Why arn't I? deep within the woods I could here screaming, ripping, growling noises. Thats not normal. I inhaled the smell of grass and canvas and the sweet scent of a southern wax myrtle, somewhere far away was the most delish smell in the world, I felt my mouth fill with some sour substance. Thats not normal. I felt the impatience of someone lurking nearby and the astounding sense of fear and dread. Thats not normal. Opening my eyes I saw every speck of dust. Every stitch in the plain blankets beneath me. My hands looked so pale. Across the tent was a mirror. Shockingly my eyes were red. Creepy red, Glinting red, blood red.

At that moment the women from before walked in holding two others. Chucking them at me, I caught them and within secounds I had broke there necks and drained them of the sweet blood within their veins- wait what?

I felt Maria's smugness rolling of her in waves.

"What am I?" My now tuneful voice asked

"Vampire." Leaving again she turned towards the doors but paused at the opening. "I'll be gone for a while, I'm leaving you in charge Major,"

I wasn't surprised she knew what rank I was. I only hope she doen't go after Ester. Thank God I gave her that locket to remember me. Maybe Father will straightend his act. Scoffing at the thought. Of course he won't but if I go i'll kill her.

Over the next few weeks I discoverd I'm an empath. When the women who changed me (who I soon discoverd was called Maria) returned she discoverd this and made me kill the un-needed newborns or those to mature now to follow orders. I learnt that if I do it quick I won't feel pain because they wouldn't of gone through it.

Nearly every inch of my body was coverd in bite marks but I carried on pushing through. My new confident Peter and his mate Charlotte started plotting with me. We were going to run of during our hunt. We would go far away from this vampire war. the civil war, my emotional war. However one thing is certain I will never see my sister again.


End file.
